Car Troubles
by Wolfism
Summary: Marik's car couldn't have picked the worst possible time to break down; out in freezing cold weather. However, when he gets a ride from a stranger, things may heat up!


**Title:** Car Troubles  
**Pairing:** Marik Ishtar (Marik) x Yami Marik (Malik)  
**Summary:** Marik's car couldn't have picked the worst possible time to break down; out in freezing cold weather. However, when he gets a ride from a stranger, things may heat up!  
_**WARNING: **_Yaoi/lemon ahead!

_This is a oneshot my friend challenged me to write. I hope you like it, Jaz!_

* * *

"Achoo!" Marik sneezed as he held out his hand on the side of the powdered snow highway hoping that some generous pedestrian would give him a ride home. He was wrapped in a light purple scarf that highlighted his lavender colored eyes and a long sleeve black hoodie. His usual sleeveless purple hoodie would do him no good out in such harsh precipitation. Black tennis shoes adorned his feet and purple gloves protected his hands. He was really starting to regret moving up North; he wasn't used to this cold weather and just seeing a picture of snow made him shiver. After what felt like forever of standing in the below freezing air, he groaned and turned around to head back to his car. The engine had blown out and he had no way of repairing it. He unlocked the door and reached for his cellphone on the dashboard. Maybe he could call for help?

"Damn! No service!" Marik threw the worthless technology in the snow. He was beyond frustrated now. What the hell was he paying money for such a device if he couldn't even get decent coverage? Marik took in a deep breath and sighed; his exhale could be seen in a puff of fog as he put a hand on his forehead. "Looks like I've got no choice." He thought.

Tentatively, he started walking forward and looked for any signs that could give him the slightest amount of hope that he wouldn't have to walk far. He envied the people that oh so easily, and 'selfishly', zoomed by in their automobiles. They were tucked warm in their seats with the heater blowing on full blast. Would it be so much to give a poor person with car troubles a ride home, or hell, even to drop them off at the next exit to a town? Marik clenched his teeth as he continued trekking through the snow. His shoes were wet and he knew if he stayed out here any longer, he would succumb to frostbite. Even nights out in the desert weren't this cold.

A sneeze caught him off guard and he inadvertently tripped over a stick lodged in the snow. He landed face first into the cold element. At that moment he just felt like giving up. There was no way he was going to be able to walk fifteen miles back home. Picking his head up, he groaned and started to wipe the snow from his face. He got up on his knee and continued to pat the snow from his clothes. Suddenly, a red car stopped next to him. The driver rolled down the window and Marik saw nothing but a cloud of smoke escaping out the vehicle. Once the smoke cleared, a man was revealed to be sitting at the wheel, a cigarette placed between his middle and index fingers.

"You need a ride?" The man asked before taking another inhale of his cigarette and flicking it out the window.  
"What?" Marik said raising an eyebrow at the stranger with an expression that read, _'who the hell are you?'_  
The man leaned forward to the passenger's side and opened the door. "You getting in or what?"  
Marik was unsure of what to do. True he was at first attempting to get a ride home, but for some random person to just stop so auspiciously and offer him one made him a bit nervous.  
The man smirked and cast his also lavender colored eyes at Marik. "Don't worry, I wont bite."

For some reason, Marik felt like there was a deeper meaning in that sentence, but he decided that if he was ever going to get home, this would probably be his only opportunity. "Th-thanks." He said as he struggled to get up. Hesitantly, he got in the man's car and closed the door. Barely a second had passed after he closed the door before the man hit the gas pedal and sped down the highway. Marik wanted to say something, but he didn't want to get on the stranger's bad side, so he stayed on the _safe _side and just clicked on his seat belt.

"So, where you live?" the man asked.  
"Oh, you can just drop me off at the next exit."  
"I didn't ask where I could drop you off at!" The man snapped. "I asked where you live."  
Marik flinched at the man's sudden reaction. "D-Domino City..." he muttered.  
The man simply nodded and didn't respond back.

Marik felt a bit uneasy. He surveyed the strange man who was so kind as to give him a ride home. He had dark tanned skin, haunting violet eyes, and blonde hair that, unlike Marik's smooth flowing hair, was styled up in spikes. He reeked of cigarette smoke and there were even a few disgarded buds of them on the car's floor. He was wearing a black tank top and black jean pants. Marik had the sudden urge to ask him how he could wear such clothing in freezing weather, but quickly disregarded the question. The man suddenly smirked. "Like what you see?"  
"E-excuse me?!" Marik said rudely with a light blush covering his cheeks.  
"Hey, whats your name?"  
"Why?" Marik asked suspiciously.  
"Shouldn't I at least know the name of the person I'm driving home?"  
Marik rolled his eyes. "My name's Marik."  
"Malik."  
"No, its Mari-"  
"Malik is _my _name." He quickly cut him off. "And you better remember it."

Marik just shook his head, "Whatever." before looking out the window at the scenery going by. Figures he would get a ride home from a stuck up guy who thinks the world revolves around him. While he was not fond of his attitude, he did, however, find him somewhat attractive. Marik wasn't the type to fall for just anybody, but even he could appreciate a good looking man. And for some reason, he couldn't take his mind off of the way Malik's eyes looked. They were filled with wonder, thrill, terror, and something else Marik couldn't put his finger on. They were like a vortex beckoning you to come in and be taken by some unknown force. He could already feel his body heating up from just thinking about it and crossed his legs together before something embarrassing appeared. He kept his face turned toward the window hoping that Malik would not discover his little infatuation with him. He was an intriguing man indeed.

His lovesick thoughts were cut short, however, when they finally entered the city. Marik sighed. Finally, he can go home, make a hot pot of coffee and never look back outside again for the rest of the day. "Turn here." He directed as Malik drove his car around town. "Its the apartment up ahead."

Malik did as instructed and soon pulled up to an apartment complex built of bricks and a large sign that said "Welcome to..." The rest of the sign was faded due to weathering.  
"Thank you for the ride home." Marik smiled. He then tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
"Not so fast." Malik said. "Aren't you going to give me a little something for giving you a ride?"  
Marik frowned. "Like what? You want my number or something?"  
Malik smirked. "Close. But something better."

Malik's hands creeped to the side of Marik's thigh, which caused the other male to flinch. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
"I think we both know whats going on." Malik kneaded his fingers roughly between Marik's legs causing him to shiver with delight from the contact. "I'm not stupid." he said. "I saw how infatuated you got with me while I was driving. And to be honest," Malik paused to cup the boy's chin in his hand, "I wanted to pull over and fuck you right then and there!"  
Marik's eyes widened and a drop of sweat trailed down the side of his head from his temple.  
"But I thought I'd make you wait first."  
Marik bit his lip. Malik's other hand hadn't moved from between his thighs and it was driving him wild. The man's touch was sinful, but so desperately needed! He locked his lavender eyes with Malik's and nothing but a sly smirk spread across his mouth. "Fuck me."

In a flash, Malik crashed his lips with Marik's in a sloppy wet kiss. His large hands roamed his body before creeping up his shirt to stroke his spine, sending shivers through his body. "Open." He commanded, and Marik opened his mouth allowing access for Malik to further molest him. He tasted of nicotine and cinnamon; his tongue swirled exotically over Marik's and he pushed further into his mouth before pulling back allowing him to breathe.

While Marik panted to recollect his breath, Malik wasted no time in removing the clothes from his body. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck revealing the fine flesh underneath and planted harsh kisses and bites on it. Marik moaned at the sensation and moved his head to the side so he could feel more of him. Malik bite down on a very sensitive spot on his neck which made him gasp loudly and cloud his vision with lust. And then the man unzipped his jacket and tore through the shirt he was wearing. A complexion of sun kissed skin was his treasure and he trailed his tongue over one of his nipples before biting down. Marik screamed. "Y-yes! Just like that!"  
"Oh, you like it rough?" Malik smirked.

Malik paused what he was doing, causing Marik to look in concern. But before he could think, Malik picked him up and threw him in the backseat. Marik was too lost to even realize just how hard he had been thrown, but to him, every rough and wild movement was just the same! "Raise your hips." Marik did as he was told and brought the bottom half of his body to Malik's hand who wasted no time in unzipping the fly and snatching the pants down along with his boxers. He firmly grasped his member which leaked prematurely from such arousal and began to pump it rapidly. "Oh fuck!" Marik moaned as the pleasure sent a joyride up his body. Malik's hand felt so good wrapped around him and his fast paced movements were enough to make his eyes roll back in pure bliss. His head thrashed wildly on the seat and Malik never felt so turned on by such an erotic view. Marik's body was everything he wanted: filthy.

"Oh god, I-I'm gonna come!" Marik moaned as he felt the presence of his climax starting to embellish him. Malik paid no attention to his warning and continued the pumping of his hand.  
"Thats right. Show me that dirty face you make when you come!"  
Malik's baritone voice was music to Marik's ears and he gave him just what he wanted. His back arched off the seat and his white, hot essence splashed over his stomach and Malik's hand. His hands were fisted next to his head and his mouth hung open as he panted for air. The afterglow of his release still washed over him and looked at Malik as he started to undress.

Malik grinned as he slowly slid the black tank top he was wearing over his head. He had enjoyed teasing his little "reward" and making him thrash uncontrollably. Now he would have him begging for more! He leaned down to grab something; Marik wondered what it was. When he sat back up, he had his purple scarf in his hand. He grabbed Marik's hands and held them together as he tightly tied the scarf around his wrists. Marik winced at the pain but knew it would make no difference compared to what was coming up next. Malik pulled his pants down and looked at Marik with hungry eyes.

Without hesitation, he pulled Marik towards him, and shoved himself inside of him.  
"Fuck!" Marik yelled. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He was perfectly content with this man filling him and ravishing his body. And then came the fast, rough thrusts. Marik threw his head back on the seat, moaning and breathing to the top of his lungs. The pain quickly receded and was replaced with the pure thrill of pleasure driving him wild from ecstatic movements. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man's neck and pull him closer, but the scarf tied around his hands prevented him from doing so.

Malik himself was lost in the splendid exercise. The screams he tore from Marik's mouth were delicious and they fueled his body to do more to make that angelic voice be heard. He increased his pace; thrusting into Marik so hard his head was now hitting the car door. He could feel himself coming and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed Marik by his hair, picking him up and bringing his mouth to his. They were clashed in another messy kiss, with Marik too lost to focus on it. He moaned into Malik's mouth; his breath was becoming short and ragged. Suddenly he pulled back and his body arched as he came. His tight walls clenched and milked Malik of his essence and he quickly came as well; both boys moaned at their release as it sent waves of ecstasy through their bodies.

Exhausted, Marik fell back on the seat, his chest heaving up and down as he recovered his breath. Malik sat up on the seat and reached forward to grab a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it with a lighter. He inhaled the precious taste of the nicotine and then exhaled; the putrid cloud of smoke quickly filled the backseat. Once Marik had recovered, he sat up and wrapped his fingers around Malik's face. Malik looked confused for a moment until the feeling of soft, warm lips caught his own. He gladly returned the kiss, this time, it was more professional and passionate.

"So, you'll call me the next time you need a ride?" he smirked.  
"I don't think that will be a problem, provided I can retrieve my cell phone out of the snow!" He laughed.

* * *

_So, this was my first attempt at Bronzeshipping. I think I did fairly well; I'm not really a fan of the pairing but like I said, it was done for a friend. So forgive my newbishness! xD_


End file.
